My unique love
by LoveUForeverAndAlways
Summary: Kim Crawford moved in every year, so she never got the change to make friends or go to a normal school. Now, moved in Seaford, Kim will finally got the change to make friends and go to a normal school. 'When she'll meet school's heartthrob, Jack Brewer, how will her life go? Drama will appear? First story-KICK and some JIKA.


**Hey guys! I'm new here, so this story is not 'the best' but I love to write and I'm here because my friends from _ShockGang12 _encouraged me to write so please be honest with me.**

**LOVE :***

**P.S-I don't own _Kickin it_**

* * *

**Kim's POV **

"So, this is our new house. Go to decorate your rooms, girls." Daddy said, with a big box in his hands. I smiled and ran to upstairs and found my room. I threw the boxes in a corner and stared at my new room.

I'm Kimberly Beulah Anne Crawford and I'm 16 years old, almost 17. When I was 6, my mom died by cancer, so dad started to move with me and my little sister in every month in different cities, countries. Because of that, I was home schooled and I never had any friends. But this year I wish to stay in Seaford and make friends.

"KIM! DINNER'S READY!" Dad screamed. I smiled and ran to the dinner room. (yeas, our new house have this because daddy is rich and he's always taking expensive houses).

When I entered, my dad was arguing with Rocky, my little sister. "I don't care missy!" Dad screamed "You're going to eat broccoli if you want to be beautiful like your sister!"

Rocky rolled her eyes and arranged her brown hair. "Ahem!" I hoarsely, trying to make them stop.

"A...let's eat." Dad said, trying to be serious. I giggled and sat next to Rocky. She started to pull faces because she hates broccoli, but she have to eat if she wants to grow.

* * *

"So..." I said, finishing my dinner. "How long we'll stay?" I asked.

Dad drank some of his juice then smiled. "Don't worry hon, we'll stay here very much." He finished, winking.

"Really?" I asked, not believing and drank some juice.

"Well, you can not believe this, but after your graduation, then you can comment..." He finished. My eyes widened and I started to choke with my juice.

"What?!" I asked. "We'll stay here almost 3 years? And most important, I'll be able to go to a high school?"

"Sure dear. In 2 days you'll be _Seaford High School_'s student." He finished, smiling.

I jumped from my seat and hugged him tight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said, then ran to my room.

So, this is the year. I couldn't help, but took a pillow and screamed in it. This event is too important to not write it in my diary.

_Dear diary,_

_I can't believe! I just moved in Seaford and now, dad told me that I'll be able to go to a High School and we'll stay here almost 3 years. Yeyyyy! Best new ever. I mean, since mom died, dad always told me that is better for me if I'll be home schooled. And with my sister the same. She was home schooled but now she can go to a normal class. And I'm happy because when our dad was in trips, she was crying because she couldn't be a normal girl and I know that when she turned 12, 2 months ago, she cried because no one came at her birthday (because she had no friends). And it hurts because I know how it feels. But now, she'll go in a normal school.__And about me, what can I said? I wish I can meet friends, follow my passions and...maybe I'll find my love life. ;)_

_Love, _

_Kim :*_

I closet my diary and put behind my pillow and smiled. _My love life, huh? Sounds interesting..._.I smiled,then took my teddy bear (don't judge me, I have it from my mom) and go to bed.

* * *

"Dad!" I screamed, reaching to the door. "I'll go to shopping! Don't wait for me!"

"Fine, but be home until 9 PM!" He screamed back.

I looked at my phone, then around the street. Where is the mall? I looked around for someone, and there I saw a brown haired girl. So I decided to ask her.

"Sorry." I asked, tapping her shoulder. She turned around and smiled a little. "Can you tell me where is the mall?"

"You're new?" She asked, smiling.

"Yes..." I nodded awkwardly.

"It's ok, don't be embarrassed. I was new too. By the way, I'm Mika." She said and I shook her hand.

"Kim..." I said, simply. Mika took my hand and we walked to the mall.

"So, when you moved?" Mika asked.

"Yesterday." I said, admiring the view. Seaford is beautiful.

"Wow...this is pretty fast. And where do you live?" Mika asked.

"We just past my home. It's 3 blocks away." Mika stopped and turned to face me.

"No WAY!" She screamed, smiling "I live there too!" She stopped then looked again at me. "Wait, you live at number 5678?"

"Yes...why?"

"OMG! I live at number 5677!" Mika said, shocked. "So, you were the blonde girl that argued with the brown haired girl this morning."

"Yes, she's my little sister, Rocky." I said,.

"Because we live next to each other, do you want to be friends?" Mika asked, hopeful.

"Sure." I said, smiling.

"Yes!" She screamed, hugging me. " Oh, we arrived..."

We entered and I was total shocked. This place is awesome! I mean, restaurants, shops...wow.

"Let's walk in this. It's really sweet." Mika said, dragging me in a shop named _Karla's sweet dreams _. "You're student in _Seaford High School?" _She asked, looking at a dress.

"Yeas, why?"I asked, looking at some tops.

"Well I'm there too. So, I'll help you!" Mika said, puting in my arms some clothes. "Go and try them!"

* * *

"And...this is my uncle's restaurant. _Falafel Phil. _"Mika said, while we sat at a table. We were in the mall by 3 hours and we have 10 purses. Each other.

"It's...cool and...OMG! That's a goat?!" I asked, shocked.

"Yea..."Mika said, while she rolled her eyes. "It's Tootsie, uncle's goat. Long story!"

"Ok..." I said, awkward.

"So...what is your dad?" She asked.

"Well, he have a company. And it's really rich." I said.

"And your mom?" Mika asked. I looked down, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"She's..." I took a deep breath "She died when I was 6."

"I-I'm sorry,..." Mika said, stroking my arm.

"It's ok."I said. "You know what, I think we should go to home."

"Ok, let's go..." Mika said, and we both leave this strange restaurant.

* * *

**What y'all think? I wish it was good and this is my first story, so please, be honest with me. But please, don't be rude.**

**Love.**

**Review shot-5 :) (If you want, but I know, it's annoying to see it, but I want to write this story for some people**

**that love it, not hate it.)**


End file.
